Paciencia
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Tocarse no significa intimidad [AT'P]


PACIENCIA  
  
Disclaimer: Si fueran míos, yo estaría muuuuy ocupada jugando en la cámara de descontaminación como para tener tiempo de escribir. Los devuelvo más ratito.  
  
Spoilers: Empecé a escribir esto después de "A Night in Sickbay".   
  
Dedicatoria: A Blaze.  
  
Por favor, dejen un review o manden feedback a fanficcionista@yahoo.com.  
  
******  
  
Siempre supo que el capitán se sentía atraído hacia ella. Las feromonas se lo dijeron antes que su lenguaje corporal.   
  
Le habían advertido que algo así podía suceder. Sin embargo, ella decidió correr el riesgo.  
  
Ahora está pagando las consecuencias.   
  
Siempre había sabido que no él resistiría indefinidamente. Pese a su concepción de "caballerosidad" y al respeto que ella sabía que sentía, la atracción había sido demasiado para él. Podría tener a cualquier mujer en la nave (ambos lo saben), pero por alguna razón la ha elegido a ella.  
  
Después de todo, sólo es un humano. Tener relaciones sexuales forma parte de sus necesidades, como comer o conversar temas intrascendentes a la hora del desayuno.   
  
Por eso soporta que la toque.   
  
Cada noche lo deja entrar a su habitación y escucha las excusas tontas que él le da para justificar su visita. El motivo es muy simple, en realidad: la desea, la quiere.  
  
Por eso soporta que la controle.  
  
Cada vez se comporta más territorialmente, preguntando, casi en forma casual, qué conversaba con el comandante Tucker o qué tal andaban las clases de artes marciales con el alférez Mayweather. El "macho" en él no quiere perder su posición dominante.  
  
Ella no dice nada. Hace tiempo que decidió quedarse y ser útil. Tiene que empezar por darle al capitán cierto grado de satisfacción para que pueda cumplir con sus deberes.  
  
Todos han notado el cambio. El capitán se muestra menos irritable y más dispuesto a oír las recomendaciones de sus oficiales. Ya no discute con el teniente Reed acerca de las medidas de seguridad y ya no se lanza a cualquier aventura que aparezca.  
  
Nadie ha dicho nada, pero ella sabe que empiezan a sospechar. Los ha visto quedarse mirándola (especialmente a la alférez Sato y la tripulante Fuller) y dejar de conversas apenas ella entra a un lugar.  
  
Mientras las cosas se mantengan como están, todo va a estar bien.  
  
Siempre y cuando el capitán no se deje llevar por sus sentimientos.  
  
Es un hombre emocional, incluso para ser un humano, impulsivo e irracional. Tiene la idea infantil de que ella podría "sentir" algo por él. Que tal vez lo ama.  
  
A ella le gustaría saber cómo decirle, cómo hacerle entender, que entre ellos no hay nada "romántico", ni siquiera potencialmente. Tocarse no significa "intimidad", no significa nada más de lo que es: simple contacto físico, una acto sexual.   
  
Ella ya no se miente a sí misma. Por supuesto que él la hace sentir. Sabe cómo tocarla para darle el máximo placer e incluso olvidar la estricta disciplina que le han enseñado. Hay un momento, cada vez, en que las barreras mentales caen y es completamente vulnerable, un momento en que se permite sentir y expresar todo el placer y la emoción que en otro momento reprimiría.  
  
Hay un momento en que T'Pol es como cualquier otra mujer.  
  
Sin embargo, no puede mentirle. Después del placer, las barreras vuelven a levantarse, la lógica vuelve a su lugar. T'Pol vuelve a ser la mujer que es.  
  
Ambos lo saben, pero él no quiere aceptarlo: T'Pol es la mujer que quiere, no la que necesita.  
  
Mientras tanto, ella seguirá recibiéndolo cada noche en su habitación, compartiendo su mesa y su cama. Lo escuchará, acariciará, besará, dormirá con él...  
  
Espera que algún día se dé cuenta que no es amor, es paciencia.  
  
FIN.  
  
******  
  
Nota: Originalmente, esta historia iba a ser la continuación de mi otro fanfic de Enterprise (Lo que queda). A mitad de camino se me ocurrió escribirla como parte de una serie de fanfics que parten de la premisa "Tocarse no significa intimidad". Esto recién empieza... 


End file.
